


Charlatan

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Pearly's Preklok Fics [3]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Preklok, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: By definition, a person who lies about a certain skill they do not possess.When it came to loving, Magnus was a char-la-tan.





	

He'd made a promise. A promise he wasn't sure he knew how to keep.

A new roommate, a new friend, a new son? He wasn't really sure what their relationship was. Regardless, William was a permanent fixture in his house now. A scarred little trash-angel with frizzy hair and a gangly, awkward body.

Magnus Hammersmith was famous for his volatility. He was going to try to keep it in check.

"Fucking schtupid goddamn eggsch!"

William shouted from the kitchen, screaming at the burnt remains of an attempted breakfast. His attempts to make it up to Magnus were cute, really. But... they also smelled like burning hair. William's eyes squeezed and fists clenched, as he scraped the charred flakes directly into his mouth, choking them down with a grimace.

"You don't need to make food."

"Fuck off!"

"Look, you're allowed to pay me back. Not that you- you know, need to." Magnus wrinkled his nose in the direction of the burnt pan. "But do something you're... you know, not fucking awful at."

"Schtill open to schuck your dick."

"I..." Of course, some sick part of him contemplated going with it. But he refused. "No, I'd rather not. Thanks." 

"I'm juscht schayin', the optionsch are open."

Magnus sighed, not bothering to look back or continue the conversation. It'd end up going down a dark and dangerous road that he wanted to avoid even approaching. Sadly, Magnus was beginning to believe he was growing into his father, a sleaze with no capability of love. A dirtbag. The kind of guy who doesn't pay child support, and spends his salary on hookers. Which Magnus resented, wholeheartedly. However, if the future said they would one day be the same, the best he could do was delay the inevitable.

Though he would say, despite his awkward demeanor, William was one fine piece of ass.

-

It was hardly paternal, the way Magnus mistrusted his new band.

Not because they were bad people, per se, moreso because William was... wildly attracted to them.

He shuffled out behind Magnus from the record store, clutching a plush toy that was the size of his entire torso. His cheeks were rosy, the autumn wind blowing through his matted, brown hair, and mouth split into an awkward smile. It was his 17th birthday, and his haul had been incredible considering how he lived. A much nicer bass than the one he bought, from Skwisgaar, which he immediately fell in love with. Pickles got him a teddy, which he was now presenting in the winter cold. Nathan, not knowing what to do, just gave him twenty dollars.

Magnus also had no idea what to do. Possibly, he'd just take the young little scamp to dinner, or out for ice cream.

"You look happy."

"Schwischgaar'sch the bescht." He beamed through his gap-teeth. "Schaid he might take me out to an arcade or schomethin', too!"

"Is anyone else gonna be there?"

"Nathan and Picklesch, probably."

"Alright, just. Stay safe. Don't let 'em take you to any secluded areas, make sure you have some way of contacting me. Is your mobile working?"

"Yeah, yeah! Jeesch, what do you think they're gonna do?!"

"I mean, I don't know, I don't know these kids very well, and frankly, that Skwisgaar kid fucks everything that moves. I'm just looking out for you." He didn't intend for the words to plant seeds of doubt in the brain of his dearest roommate-son, but lord knew what these guys were really like. William was quiet. "Just answer the phone if I call you."

"Okay."

"And be careful."

"Alright."

He returned at an ungodly hour of the night, drunk and blissed out, but thank god, not traumatized.

-

He didn't know why he did it. He was angry and he wanted to be cruel that night, by god, he just wanted to be cruel. 

The five men laughed drunkenly over a Japanese horror flick, William awkwardly flopped over into Magnus' lap. That expression, after a long day of hard work, looked as inviting as anything Magnus had seen all day. A loose, parted grin, drool dribbling out of its opening. He ran his hands over the plane of William's torso, hearing him giggle. Nathan gave them both an imposing look and tugged drunken little Willy away.

Perhaps that was what offset his possessiveness. As though they all saw William as some sort of prize to be won. And Magnus wanted that prize to be his. (After all, he found the kid in the first place. He had the right to do what he damn well pleased with him.)

"William," He said one morning, over a cup of coffee. "I think I'd like to take you up on that offer."

It'd been a year since the offer was even given, so of course, William looked at him with the utmost confusion, cocking his head and his brows. He still hadn't given 'it' to Skwisgaar yet, which he was planning on doing, so Magnus at the very least wanted to be his first in a very long time.

"Offer?"

"I think you know the one."

William scratched his chin, staring at the floor before shouting a resounding "Oh!" and then immediately going limp in the arms. "I-I thought you schaid you didn't--"

"I changed my mind." The words rolled out of Magnus' lips without him even thinking. "Besides, you've seen the others. I'll probably be your last lay for a damn long time."

"You callin' me ugly?!"

"I didn't say anything, kid."

William whined, twiddling his fingers together. What once was an everyday occurrence for him now became a seemingly impossible task. But Magnus was starved, depressed and pissed, and wanted to play into those fears.

Leverage.

Yeah, William was his leverage. He'd never lose this gig.

Though sirens in Magnus' brain were telling him this was damn evil, he rationalized it. He had to. He was powerful, and William was just too easy. "So, get down and make big on that offer."

He grabbed at William's thick hair, tugging him down onto his knees. The control was already making him fucking hard, and William could see it. He twitched, not looking too excited, but not pulling away either.

"But I ain't gay."

"Come on now. I can hear the names you call when jacking it." His fingers curled in the deep brown locks of hair. "And I'm pretty sure 'Nathan' isn't a woman's name." William slumped over, lip quivering. A sickly little angel, he was. His green eyes glazed over and half-lidded, and his dry fingers finally tugging at the zipper on the front of Magnus' pants. The control drove him insane.

"Don't tell anyone about thisch."

"Play nice and I don't have to."

William dove down, and sucked harder than a back-alley crackwhore. Magnus had no regrets.


End file.
